


Comments

by Ashush



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Watanabe - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Talk Shows, also flirting, have mercy on my sunshine child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Akechi and Akira get to react to some comments about them,, it leads to even more fluff :))
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Akechi, I have something to request of you, and Akira-chan as was well.”

The talkshow host grins playfully at the two who were sitting on their respective stools. Akechi’s grip on his coffee mug tightens but nods at her, his usual pretty boy smile on his lips. 

“Forgive me if i’m being impolite but are you going to show us comments?”

Akira pipes up from beside him, tilting her head to the side, curious.

“W-Why, yes! I want to show you both some comments, from lighthearted ones to rather,,”

An intentional cough escapes her lips, talk about being playful to full on menacing.

Akechi doesn’t think it’s anything suspicious, thoughts more on the ‘it’s just mean comments, i’ll be fine’ than anything more inappropriate _(which was where she was totally going with)_.

“I’m surprised you know about this, Akira-chan, do you watch these type of interviews?”

“Hm, just a guess.”

Akira will definitely not admit that she could see the comments from the laptop. The first one would be quite a doozy for her boyfriend, who didn’t suspect much of anything.

“Alrighty then..”

She turns the laptop to them, telling them to read it aloud for the intrigued audience.

_“Akechi Goro could handcuff me any day ;)) i’d accept any punishment coming from him, i sWeAr”_

Akechi chuckles warily, shaking his head, “I’d rather not. I do believe I handcuff a lot of people already.”, an ‘oOoO’ erupts from the crowd when he glances at Akira, wiggling his eyebrows.

Akira tries and fails to glare at him, ending up in a fit of giggles.

_“Damn, I’d like Akira to call me—_ and I am not reading the rest.”

A bright pink blush settles on Akira’s face but she ends up covering her face with her hands, muffling something about the particular comment.

“Now that’s what I call kinky as hell.”

Akechi managed to stifle a laugh by covering his mouth with his gloved hand.

“If I recall, you wanted me to call you that last night.”

Akira pushes Akechi and his smug face off of his stool, making him land on the carpeted floor with a thud, making her cackle.

Half of the audience, mainly his fangirls shrieked in shock and anger, while the other half laughed like never before.

Akechi stands up and sits back down, rubbing on his arm with a sheepish grin.

“I deserved that.”

“I still love you though.”


	2. BONUS!!

Akechi’s eyes widen, turning his head towards her, absolutely bewildered. Akira realizes what she said soon enough and zips her mouth with an imaginary zipper, a smile appears on her face, which accompanied her pink blush that has not stopped at all but grew.

“We’ll be taking a short break. Enjoy some light jazz with our musicians everyone!”

The talkshow host gives the audience a polite smile and tells Akechi and Akira to freshen up, the twinkle in her eyes tell them that she knew what was up.

A handful of pesky journalists and fans were stopped before they could get to the couple. Akechi grabs Akira’s wrist and pulls her to a more private area.

Akechi leans against the wall, mumbling to himself before he finally speaks up, looking into her eyes.

“You told me you loved me.”

Her blush never seems to cease as Akira sputters, wild hand gestures thrown around as she tries to explain, “I-I know, I didn’t mean, no, I MEAN IT BUT—“, he interrupts her, placing a finger in front of her lips.

“Stop mincing your words, I love you too.”

She’s stunned for a while as silence overtakes them but manages to come back to her senses after a few seconds.

“H-Huh?”

He takes a deep breath, _‘I didn’t imagine it to be like this.’_ and puts his hands on her shoulders.

“I.. love you. Although I suppose that might not sound very truthful coming from me of all people, but I really do. You can doubt me, I un—“

Akira cuts him off with a kiss, her hands moving themselves to ruffle his hair, a habit of hers whenever she kissed him.

Akechi is surprised for just for a second and ultimately decides to kiss her back, pulling her closer to him.

They’re both extremely flushed when they part, panting slowly, but they offer each other wide smiles.

Needless to say, their hands are intertwined tightly when they come back to their stools onstage, goofy grins plastered on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have these bunch of stories in my memos i want to post,, i still have to reread all of them tho :’))
> 
> btw he says that she probably won’t trust him when he says i love you because she knows about what he did (i’ll explain more iN tHe nexT sTory) (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> hOw dO tAlK sHowS wOrk?? 
> 
> also yes, akechi said ;)) out loud


End file.
